Devour Everything
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Keinginan Claude untuk mencicipi makanan berbeda dari orang lain?  Apa yang ingin ia makan?  Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Gore,

**Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Devour Everything<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sudut Inggris ada sebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Disana suasananya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, mungkin karena itu satu-satunya mansion disana. Di mansion itu tinggalah seorang pemuda dan <em>maid <em>serta tiga _servant_-nya.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata emasnya dan sebuah kacamata yang ia pakai tidak menutupi kesan bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang cukup tampan. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ruang makan dan duduk disana.

"Hannah..." panggil pemuda itu dan datanglah seorang gadis berambut violet tua panjang.

"Ada apa, _Danna-sama_?" tanya gadis bernama Hannah itu.

"Aku lapar. Menu apa yang kau sajikan hari ini?"

"Pagi ini ada _Consomme Soup _dengan jamur, _Salad, Corn flakes, Vegetable Juice _dengan 16 macam sayuran, dan Kopi.

"Baiklah. Bawakan..."

Hannah hanya mengangguk pada sang _Danna-sama_ itu, lalu datanglah tiga _servant _kembar yang membawakan menu pagi. Mereka menyiapkan semua makanan itu dan sang pemuda itu segera mencicipi masakan itu.

"Hmm... Masakanmu selalu enak, Hannah." puji pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih." ujar Hannah.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Hannah dan ketiga _servant _itu pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda sendiri di ruang makan dengan makanan yang ada. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan memulai kegiatannya, memakan sarapan paginya.

Ia adalah Claude Fautus, sang pengkritik makanan yang terbaik di London. Ia suka sekali jika memakan makanan yang terbaik, tapi semakin keinginannya itu bertambah semakin besar pula jatah makannya.

"Hmm... Makanannya kurang banyak." gumam Claude yang telah menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan dan segera ke dapur. Disana ia melihat sang _maid _sekaligus koki sedang membereskan beberapa perlatan makan.

"Ah, _Danna-sama... _Anda sudah selesai makan?" tanya Hannah.

"Iya," gumam Claude. "Kau tahu, makanan itu kurang banyak."

"Kurang?"

"Iya, kurang. Aku ingin makan siangku lebih banyak lagi."

Claude berjalan meninggalkan Hannah di dapur, Hannah hanya mengangguk pelan dan memikirkan menu makan siang yang diinginkan Claude. Ia tahu bahwa Claude itu sangat menyukai masakannya, tapi ia tidak menyangka semakin hari jatah makan Claude semakin banyak.

Otomatis membuat Hannah kebingungan saat menyiapkan menu makanan. Kadang hanya seadanya saja, dan itu membuat Claude kesal. Ketiga _servant _saja harus membantunya untuk memasak.

"Apa yang harus aku masak untuk makan siang nanti?" gumam Hannah.

* * *

><p>Hari telah siang, Claude yang sudah siap dengan jam makan siangnya hanya menunggu di ruang makan. Sesekali, ia juga melakukan pekerjaannya. Selain ahli makanan, ia juga seorang penulis buku masakan.<p>

Bisa dibilang seluruh kehidupan Claude tidak pernah jauh dari menilai makanan. Ia memang sangat ahli dalam hal itu. Ia telah menyelesaikan ketikan bukunya itu, ia sekarang beristirahat dan menunggu kedatangan kokinya.

"Lama sekali..." gumam Claude.

Tidak lama datanglah Hannah dan ketiga _servant_ itu, mereka membawakan makan siang untuk Claude. Sesuai permintaannya, dengan jatah yang lebih banyak dari yang tadi.

"Makan siang hari ini, _Fried and raw onion salad _dengan ekstra bawang, _Carpaccio_ dengan gurita, Roti coklat_, French Fry Ice Cream, _Terong panggang tanpa terong, dan Jus jeruk." ujar Hannah yang membacakan menu makan siang yang ia buat.

"Baiklah. Akan kumakan." gumam Claude dan di meja makan sudah disediakan makanan tadi.

Hannah dan ketiga _servant _langsung pergi meninggalkan Claude sendiri untuk menikmati masakan mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, Hannah sudah lelah memasak makanan sebanyak itu.

"Hah~" gumam Hannah.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah satu tiga _servant _itu yang bernama Thompson.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku lelah memasak terus."

"Lelah?"

"Iya. _Danna-sama _selalu meminta aku memasak makanan yang banyak. Aku lelah jika seperti ini terus."

"Bagaimana kau meminta usul saja?"

"Usul?"

"Cuti atau semacamnya? Pasti bisa."

"Aku usahakan..."

.

.

.

Hannah memperkirakan Claude telah selesai makan, ia segera menghampiri Claude yang ada di ruang makan. Benar dugaannya, Tuannya sudah selesai makan. Ia berjalan dengan langkah perlahan.

"Ano, _Danna-sama_..." panggil Hannah.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Hannah?" tanya Claude.

"Apakah... saya bisa minta cuti? Saya ingin istirahat."

Claude langsung menoleh ke arah Hannah, terlihat raut benci di wajah Claude. Tentu saja, jika Hannah pergi siapa yang akan memasak untuknya.

'Orang yang tidak berguna.' batin Claude.

"Bolehkah, _Danna-sama_?" tanya Hannah memastikan.

"Mendekatlah." ujar Claude.

Hannah menuruti perintah Claude, ia berjalan mendekati Claude. Claude mamandang Hannah sambil tersenyum, tapi bagi Hannah itu senyum yang aneh. Tentu saja, wajah Claude terlihat seperti menyeringai mungkin.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak mematuhiku." gumam Claude.

"Ano..." gumam Hannah takut.

"Kau terlanjur bilang ingin cuti. Baiklah, aku berikan."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Tentu."

Claude langsung saja menarik Hannah dan Hannah langsung ada di pelukannya. Claude langsung menyeringai dan mengambil pisau yang ada di meja makan.

"Iya. Cuti untukmu akan kuberikan selamanya." ujar Claude sambil menyeringai.

Mengetahui ada hal yang tidak beres dari Claude, Hannah berusaha berdiri. Tapi, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Claude.

"Kau tidak bisa lari." ujar Claude dan ia langsung menusuk Hannah tepat di jantungnya.

"KYAA!" terdengar jeritan yang cukup kencang.

Tubuh Hannah langsung terjatuh, Claude hanya memandang sadis ke arah tubuh Hannah yang sudah bersimbah darah. Pandangan matanya menelusuri tiap bagian tubuh gadis itu. Terlintas di pikirannya, bagaimana rasa gadis itu?

"Baiklah, selamat makan..." gumam Claude sambil menusukkan pisau lebih dalam ke tubuh Hannah dan membuat tubuh itu lebih banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Ruangan itu menjadi bau amis karena banyak darah yang mengalir, tapi Claude tidak peduli. Ia terus menusukkan pisau ke tubuh Hannah itu dan memberikan sayatan cukup panjang disana.

Banyak darah yang mengalir dengan deras, Claude segera meninggalkan tubuh Hannah yang sudah terbujur kaku itu. Ia mengambil sebuah gelas dan mendekati tubuh Hannah lagi. Ia memotong tangan Hannah dan segera menuangkan darahnya ke dalam gelas.

Setelah cukup, ia menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ia menatap ke arah gelas yang ia pegang dan tubuh Hannah yang mengenaskan itu. Claude langsung meminum darah itu dari gelas dan menyeringai.

"Darah seorang gadis lumayan juga." gumam Claude.

* * *

><p>Malam sudah tiba, ketiga <em>servant <em>kembar itu mendatangi Claude di kamarnya. Claude hanya memandang datar ke arah tiga _servant _itu. Mereka bertiga memasuki kamar Claude yang rapi itu.

"Anda tidak mau makan malam?" tanya salah satu dari ketiga _servant _itu yang bernama Cantebury, kedua saudara kembarnya hanya diam saja.

"Tidak... Sebaiknya kalian panggilkan Sebatian. Suruh dia pulang besok, sudah sekitar dua minggu dia izin karena sakit." ujar Claude.

"Hmm... Baiklah."

Ketiga saudara kembar itu hanya berbisik-bisik saja membicarakan ucapan Claude itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, mungkin tentang Hannah dan pemuda bernama Sebastian itu. Claude menatap tajam ke arah mereka dan meminta salah satu dari mereka mendekat padanya.

"Ada apa, _Danna-sama_?" tanya Timber.

"Kau bisa carikan koki baru untukku segera. Besok ia harus ada." ujar Claude.

"Baik..." Timber dan Cantebury keluar dari kamar Claude, Thompson sedikit ketinggalan dari kedua saudara kembarnya itu.

Claude yang memperhatikan hal itu segera menarik tangan Thompson dan membiarkan kedua saudara kembar Thompson tidak menyadari bahwa Thompson sedang bersamanya. Claude mneyeringai melihat sosok _servant-_nya yang tampak heran itu.

"Ada apa, _Danna-sama_?" tanya Thompson.

"Aku lapar." ujar Claude.

"Saya bawakan makanan."

"Bukan makanan, cukup dirimu. Seperti apa rasamu itu?"

Claude menngeluarkan pisau dan segera menusuknya di jantung Thompson. Thompson jatuh tersungkur dan Claude makin menyeringai, ia mendekati tubuh Thompson dan mulai menusuknya.

Ia menusuk perut tubuh Thompson hingga terlihat organ dalamnya. Claude segera mengambil ususnya dan memakannya dengan pelan, layaknya memakan pasta dengan saus tomat yang banyak.

"Lumayan juga..." gumam Claude.

.

.

.

Tampaknya nafsu 'makan' Claude sedang tidak bisa dihentikan sekarang. Ia segera keluar dari kamar dan mencari kedua _servant-_nya itu. Beruntung baginya karena ia menemukan kedua orang yang ia cari.

"Ah, _Danna-sama_? Kenapa Anda keluar?" tanya Timber.

"Aku masih menginginkannya, makan..." gumam Claude.

"Eh?"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Claude langsung mengeluarkan pisau dan menusuk jantung mereka bersamaan. Timber dan Cantebury langsung terjatuh dan Claude makin menunjukkan seringainya.

Ia langsung saja menusuk tubuh kedua pemuda itu secara bergantian dan mulai mengoyak isi perut tubuh kedua pemuda itu. Tampaknya Claude sedang tergila-gila dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan. Ia ingin merasakan makanan yang berbeda dari orang-orang lainnya.

"Tampaknya ini menjadi makan malam yang nikmat." ujar Claude sambil memakan daging dari kedua tubuh itu. Ia memakannya dengan santai layaknya memakan daging biasa.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari telah tiba, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam sedang berdiri di depan gerbang mansion milik Claude Fautus. Ia membawa koper dan hanya menatap gerbang mansion itu dalam diam.<p>

'Sudah lama aku tidak kerja. Apa _Danna-sama _baik-baik saja?' batin pemuda itu.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam mansion itu, dan tidak lama sosok Claude muncul di hadapan pemuda itu. Ia hanya tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda itu.

"Selamat datang, Sebastian." ujar Claude.

Pemuda bernama Sebastian itu sedikit terkejut melihat Claude menyambutnya seperti itu. Claude langsung saja mendekati Sebastian dan ia berdiri di hadapan Sebastian. Sebastian hanya terdiam menatap Claude.

"Maafkan saya, sudah dua minggu saya tidak datang ke sini." ujar Sebastian.

"Iya. Sebaiknya, kau menjalankan tugasmu sebagai koki," ujar Claude. "Yang lainnya sudah tidak sanggup. Kutunggu di ruang makan."

Claude segera masuk ke mansionnya dan menuju ke ruang makan, sedangkan Sebastian merasa bingung. Kenapa ketika mansion ini dia tinggalkan selama dua minggu, keempat rekannya sudah tidak ada?

'Apa _Danna-sama _memecat mereka semua?' batin Sebastian. Ia juga langsung masuk dan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Sebastian datang dengan menu yang ia buat, menu sarapan yang sederhana. Claude memandang menu Sebastian dengan pandangan datar, ia merasa bosan dengan menu yang seperti itu.

"Menu buatanmu terlalu biasa." ujar Claude.

"Maafkan saya, apa Anda ingin saya buatkan menu lain?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak. Ini saja..." Claude memakan _steak _buatan Sebastian.

Entah kenapa Claude memandang Sebastian dengan pandangan mata yang berbeda. Tampaknya Claude hampir tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk makan 'makanan' yang berbeda itu.

'Nanti saja. Dia harus bisa membuatkan makan siang yang lebih lagi.' batin Claude.

"Sebastian, kau harus membuat makan siang yang lebih banyak." ujar Claude.

"Eh? Anda mau makanan yang seperti apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Apapun boleh."

Claude meninggalkan Sebastian di ruang makan sendiri, ia segera ke kamarnya untuk segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu. Setidaknya menikmati 'cemilan ringan' sebelum tiba waktu makan siang.

Sebastian memikirkan menu makan siang yang cocok untuk Claude, setidaknya ia ingin memuaskan Claude karena sudah dua minggu ia izin tidak masuk kerja. Cukup banyak perubahan juga, hanya berdua di mansion sebesar ini terasa sepi.

'Kemana Hannah, dan si kembar tiga itu? Tidak mungkin mereka berhenti bekerja.' batin Sebastian. Ia ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa tidak ada keempat rekannya itu.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, masih ada waktu satu jam lagi untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Sebastian datang ke dapur dan mencari beberapa jenis makanan yang bisa ia masak.<p>

Tapi, ia merasa aneh. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ia membuka beberapa lemari makan dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat beberapa gumpalan daging busuk. Itu bukan daging biasa, bentuknya aneh.

'Jangan-jangan...' batin Sebastian.

"Ah, ketahuan ya?" ujar Claude.

Sebastian terkejut mendengar suara Claude, ia bingung kenapa Claude ada di dapur. Apa tujuannya? Jarang sekali Claude pergi ke dapur, kecuali untuk melihat kokinya. Tapi, aura wajah Claude terkesan menyeramkan kali ini.

"_Danna-sama, _apa itu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya 'cemilan' sebelum makan siang." jawab Claude.

"Tapi itu..."

"Itu adalah keempat rekanmu. Rasa mereka lumayan enak juga."

Sebastian terkejut mendengar ucapan Claude itu. Apa dia gila? Berarti keempat rekannya tidak ada itu karena dibunuhdan Claude memakan mereka? Manusia macam apa itu, apakah Tuannya sudah berubah menjadi kanibal?

"Saya pergi selama dua minggu dan begini hasilnya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak. Itu baru saja terjadi beberapa hari lalu." jawab Claude santai.

"Jadi..."

Claude segera mendekati Sebastian, ia menatap mata merah merah Sebastian itu. Warna mata merah Sebastian itu bagaikan darah, menarik perhatian Claude. Claude menyentuh pipi Sebastian dan menciumnya pelan.

"Apa yang?" ujar Sebastian kaget.

"Kau akan menjadi seperti mereka, Sebastian. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin kau menjadi cemilan terakhirku." Claude mengeluarkan pisau dan menusuk jantung Sebastian. Tapi, sebelum tepat ke arah jantung Sebastian bisa menghindar.

"Tampaknya saya tidak akan mengalaminya." ujar Sebastian.

"Benarkah?" Claude mendekati Sebastian, memojokkannya di tembok dan membuat Sebastian sulit bergerak. Mata emasnya bertemu dengan mata merah Sebastian. Seolah-olah Claude tenggelam akan pesona mata Sebastian.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sebastian dan mencium bibirnya. Sebastian terkejut dengan tindakan Claude itu. Ia ingin mendorong tubuh Claude, tapi sayangnya Claude sudah menusuk tangannya dengan pisau.

Claude melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sebastian sambil menyeringai. Pisau yang berada di lengan Sebastian membuat Sebastian tidak berdaya. Claude mencabut pisau itu dan langsung menusuknya di jantung Sebastian.

"AAHH!" jerit Sebastian.

"Sayang sekali, kau menjadi santapanku." ujar Claude.

Tubuh Sebastian jatuh tersungkur di lantai, Claude langsung mendekatinya dan mulai menusukkan pisau bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Sebastian. Membuat sayatan panjang dan memotong tubuh Sebastian.

Seperti biasa, ia ingin merasakan rasa Sebastian. Ia memakan tangan Sebastian layaknya memakan daging biasa. Lalu mencicipi darahnya seolah sedang meminum _wine_. Keinginan Claude untuk mencicipi semua makanan membuatnya seperti ini.

"Sudah kuduga. Rasa Sebastian jauh lebih enak dari keempat orang itu." ujar Claude.

Setelah selesai, Claude meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Di kamarnya ia melihat sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan dirinya. Dia memperhatikan cermin itu baik-baik.

"Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang belum kucoba." ujar Claude sambil melirik ke arah tangannya.

Iya, dia mulai menggigit tangan kirinya sendiri hingga berdarah dan memakannya. Rintihan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Claude tidak peduli. Ia akan terus mencoba semua makanan yang belum pernah ia coba, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Dari tangan kiri lalu ke kanan dan ia melakukannya hingga ia bisa memuaskan rasa laparnya akan makanan yang berbeda ini. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasa seseorang yang bisa memakan segalanya itu. Dan mansion itu sudah tidak ada penghuninya, semuanya sudah tewas dan itu karena ulah seseorang yang ingin mencoba makanan yang berbeda.

**The End**

A/N: My fic about "Seven Deadly Sins". Sudah lama aku tidak melanjutkan ficku dengan tema ini, mungkin sedikit kehilangan sense.

Mungkin disini semua chara benar-benar OOC dan alur yang terlalu cepat. Kuharap, minna-san tidak keberatan.

Silahkan tinggalkan saran dan pesan di review dan jangan ada flame.

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya...^^


End file.
